An irrigation system comprises a network of irrigation or sprinkler valves interconnected to a master control or timer via electrical wires. The entire irrigation system, except for the master control or timer, is buried or housed underground. When the irrigation system is malfunctioning, each component of the system requires checking and testing to determine the reason for the malfunctioning for further repair.
A sprinkler valve typically has a solenoid that is electrically controlled to actuate a plunger to allow or disallow the displacement of water at the valve diaphragm cavity. In order to test whether a sprinkler valve is working properly, the electrical wires connected to the valve are typically cut, stripped, and connected temporarily to a multimeter or an alternate power source for testing. If the sprinkler valve tests indicate the valve functions properly, then the source of the malfunction is beyond the sprinkler valve. However, if the sprinkler valve is not working properly with the alternate power source, then it is inconclusive whether the problem lies with the electrical wiring, solenoid, the plunger or the diaphragm. The sprinkler valve would have to be completely disassembled to determine the reason for the malfunction.
The prior art testing of the sprinkler valve and the irrigation system is a time consuming process via a process of elimination that requires disassembly of the sprinkler valve or the electrical connections to the solenoid.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that facilitates the testing and control of a sprinkler valve and to allow efficient and effective testing of the sprinkler valve in an irrigation system without the need to disassemble the valve or the need to disconnect the wiring.